Esperanzas
by Mary Jose
Summary: Esperaría, hasta el fin del mundo la esperaría… Después de todo, las esperanzas es lo último que se pierde.


_**OMG**__! Como están? Espero que bien ^^ Hoy les he traído un nuevo fic, con el cual llore escribiendo xD Lo peor de todo es que estaba escuchando __**Here Without You de 3 Doors Down**__ D: Esa canción me hace llorar a cantaros, imagínenme con el fic xD Bien! Sin más… Les dejo disfrutar de mi fic ^^_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Como ya saben, Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si fuera así, Tadase fuera muerto hace __**MUCHO**__ tiempo :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanzas<strong>

* * *

><p>Seguía hay, contemplando el cielo… Su mirada reflejaba tristeza pero aun así, adornaba su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. Su cabeza reposaba en sus brazos, los cuales utilizaba como una almohada. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila. Libero un suspiro, se incorporo para sentarse y luego recoger un block con un hermoso dibujo de un maravilloso paisaje, el cual anteriormente se encontraba dibujando desde el lugar en donde estaba sentado.<p>

Había salido temprano de la universidad, para dirigirse a ese especial lugar. Quería poder plasmar en su adorado block aquel perfecto paisaje natural. Poso su articulación frente a su rostro, observando un bello reloj de muñeca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos! Había perdido mucho tiempo disfrutando de esa perfecta paz que inundaba aquel lugar natural. Se levanto rápidamente del suave pasto, para luego tomar su bolso y guardar todos sus utensilios dentro de este. Sacudió su ropa y se preparo para correr, algo en lo que era muy bueno.

Corrió y corrió por las aceras del centro de la ciudad, ganándose algunas miradas de diversas personas. No le importo, quería llegar rápido, muy rápido a su lugar destinado y pensado. Paró en seco en la esquina de una acera, observo un semáforo, el cual tenía su luz en verde. Espero a que los automóviles se detuvieran con la señal roja de la maquina, algo que no tardo en cambiar. Atravesó rápidamente el tráfico, esquivando a las personas que caminaban en la dirección contraria. Pasó frente a una tienda de trajes, algo que le hizo detenerse. Observo en la vidriera un hermoso traje marque Dolce, su mirada se ilumino, definitivamente trabajaría duro para conseguir aquel perfecto traje negro.

Una chica leía una revista en el mostrador, se podía apreciar, ya que la puerta era de un brillante vidrio transparente. La joven quito su mirada del artículo que leía, observo la puerta. Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, se levanto de la silla del mostrador para salir rápidamente de la tienda –Ikuto!- Grito con una sonrisa, abalanzándose sobre él.

-Utau!- Solo pudo articular, ya que su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a su amiga de la infancia en aquella tienda. Revolvió el cabello rubio de esta, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa –Que haces aquí?- Pregunto intrigado.

La rubia se separo de él, poso su mano derecha en su cintura y contesto –Gano dinero para así poder contratar a un gran manager!- El peli azul percibió la gran alegría que inundaba a su amiga. Amplio su sonría.

-Perfecto!- Expreso, volviendo a revolver el cabello de la chica. Esta lo miro intrigada, ya que el joven observo su reloj de muñeca, para luego adornar su rostro con un semblante de asombro.

-A donde te diriges?- Pregunto, temiendo de algo.

El chico solo achico su sonrisa, colocando aquella misma mirada que cuando estaba dibujando –Al hospital- Respondió, melancólicamente.

La chica al oír aquello se entristeció –Ikuto… Ya ella no despertara- Inquirió, tratando de contener las lagrimas que se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Eso es algo que no sabemos, además, prometí el nunca dejarla sola- Expreso, girando su cuerpo, para regresar a la dirección en la cual, antes corría apresuradamente –Adiós Utau!- Se despidió. La chica al ver partir a su amigo, solo libero un suspiro, para luego volver a entrar a su lugar de trabajo.

El peli azul volvía a correr por las calles del centro de la ciudad, quería llegar rápido, no podía dejar de verla, adoraba observar aquel rostro. El chico pronto comenzó a caminar, para luego detenerse frente a las escaleras del gigantesco hospital. Libero un suspiro y comenzó a subir estas. Entro al hospital, para luego dirigirse a la recepción, en ella se encontraba una señora de unos cuarenta años, esta le regalo una sonrisa. Lo conocía perfectamente, después de todo, el chico siempre iba todos los días a visitar a una chica en especial.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, para luego esperar a que las puertas se abrieran, entro en este y subió hacia el tercer piso. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, para darles paso a las personas que salían de este en la tercera planta. El joven oji azul, camino por unos cinco minutos por un largo pasillo, detuvo su paso frente a una habitación, la cual decía en su insignia "_Hinamori Amu_". Suspiro melancólicamente, poso su mano en el cerrojo para luego girarlo y abrir la puerta.

En la habitación se podía observar a una joven de cabellera extrañamente rosada, piel blanca como la nieve y un rostro angelical. Esta reposaba en una camilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba conectada a una rara maquina. El peli azul se acero a la chica, besando su frente y mirándola con ternura. Suspiro, sentándose en la pequeña silla que estaba justo al lado de la camilla.

-Porque…?- Se pregunto, bajando la mirada. Lagrimas comenzaban a descender por su perfilado rostro. Amaba a aquella chica pero esta… Estaba en un largo y doloroso coma a causa de un grave accidente, en el cual, el también estaba involucrado, claro que sus heridas fueron menores que las de su amada peli rosada.

Todos sus amigos preguntaban el porqué seguía visitándola en el hospital, perdiendo su tiempo, como si un milagro pudiera ocurrir. El chico suspiro… El aun tenía esperanzas, si el mismo había sanado, porque no su novia? La esperaría, esperaría hasta el fin del mundo si era posible, esperaría a que despertara, para recibirla con los brazos abiertos con una cálida sonrisa.

Derramo una última lagrima, para luego levantarse de la silla, coger sus cosas y dar media vuelta… Tal vez, solo quizás, sus amigos tenían razón pero él no dejaría de amarla y no lograría perder las esperanzas, porque después de todo, Dios existe y el puede hacer milagros –Adiós Amu- Fue lo único que pudo articular para luego salir por la puerta.

La esperaría, no perdería ninguna esperanza, para luego el día en que ella despertara, pudiera amarla como si al otro día muriese. La abrazaría hasta dejarla sin aire y le diría "_Te Amo_" todos los días de su vida.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? ^^ Me encanto escribirlo y más que todo amo el título :3 Me encantaría leer sus opiniones acerca del One-Shot ^^<p>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
